User talk:Wikikinetic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:Authorofsurvival! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Stuff http://chimaonline.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Legends_of_Chima_Online_Wiki?action=edit -This wiki has a good mainpage design and css http://chimaonline.wikia.com/wiki/Chima_Online_Wiki:Manual_of_Style - also this is a good idea --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 23:57, November 1, 2017 (UTC) (Alt of ToaMatau2004) :Thanks for the advice, Toa Kopaka Nuva! I'll keep that in mind. Wikikinetic (talk) 23:20, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Fanon :Continued from this discussion. Okay, thanks for leading me to the fanon wiki. Kind of helps in a way. I just wanted to bring up that the fanbase of LOC is continuing to be great, and I informed of my contribution, but I suppose this particualr wiki is for elements of the chronology rather than the franchise and fandom. But still good wiki, as I am a top fan of LOC. CabinBoi24 (talk) 17:00, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :Nice to see that you have everything worked out! I'm looking forward to seeing what you do next, whatever wiki you're contributing to. In the meantime, I'm going to delete the article over on this wiki, since you now have it safely moved over to a wiki where it belongs. Wikikinetic (talk) 22:21, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Questions Hi Wikikinetic! I had some questions regarding formatting, which I've put together on this page. Would you mind looking at these? I thought that they would make good additions to the Manual of Style. Thanks! TheFelineOverlord (talk) 02:02, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :I have now answered it as best I could. Wikikinetic (talk) 02:11, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Policy changes Ok, thanks for telling me. DarkHenrik (talk) 18:29, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Missing page Where is the ? I could't find the link. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 02:33, August 7, 2019 (UTC) UmbreonzRule101 :Are you wondering where the page you created via the utility, or are you wondering where that leads? :*If the former, it's at Unicorn Tribe (just as your first two creations can be found at Dolphin Tribe and Snake Tribe). :*If the latter, that simply leads to the page creation screen, where you can create new pages (for example, if you wanted to recreate the Lobster Tribe or the Hedgehog Tribe). :Does this answer your question? If not, please let me know, and I can see if it's possible to help further. :Wikikinetic (talk) 01:57, August 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I want to add more information about certain Fan Tribe charaters. How do I add information? ::UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 04:34, August 11, 2019 (UTC) UmbreonzRule101 :::You may have noticed an Edit button near the top of each page, like the one you clicked to edit this page? Try clicking those on your target page, and you'll get the classic edit screen, allowing you to add information on the target page. (If the edit button doesn't appear anywhere on the page, try appending ?action=edit to the end of the URL.) Wikikinetic (talk) 21:20, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Wiki Hey Wiki Kinetic can the Hidden Side wiki be an official friend of this Chima wiki. several users here are users there.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 14:14, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Seems like a decent wiki, so given that and the user overlap, I'm happy to make these wikis official friends. Let me just check with the Discord users first to make sure that they're OK with this too before I add the wiki as an official friend. Wikikinetic (talk) 18:07, November 21, 2019 (UTC) ::All right, I got a bit of Discord support and no opposition to this (yet, at least), so I'm going to add the Hidden Side Wiki as an official friend for now. If anything comes up that would cause trouble for this, we can talk it over then. Wikikinetic (talk) 18:29, November 21, 2019 (UTC) IP clarification What does IP stand for in a fan page? I've seen that I certain titles on the fanmade page. --UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 01:43, December 31, 2019 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Thanks for asking! :Assuming that you're referring to pages like Crocodile Tribe (IP), the "IP" there is a bit complicated, but I can explain. :Having something in parentheses after the page name indicates that the page is a fan version of a canon page (or, alternatively, that the fan page has a page name that many users want), and that that something is the name of the user responsible for creating the fan thing. ::As a hypothetical example, if you made a page for the version of Mottrot in your universe, you might call it "Mottrot (UmbreonzRule101)" or "Mottrot (insert preferred shortening of your handle)". ::For another, actually existing example, we have the page Season 4 (Picklehazard1). This is because multiple users have at various times made Season 4 pages, so rather than denying all but one the ability to make a Season 4 page or making it seem that one is more "real" than the others, I use this denomination to make it clear that they're all equal and to clarify whose is whose. :Now, back to your question: The reason why "IP" is seen on the pages that I think you're talking about instead of a user name is that these pages were created by IP editors, whose numbers are too long and easily discarded to make sense placing in the parentheses. :Does that answer your question? If not, please let me know what still needs explaining, and I'll be happy to try to help. :Thanks! :Wikikinetic (talk) 03:44, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Snake Tribe Python spelling About the Snake Tribe page, it's spelled "Python" because there are real snake species called "Ball Pythons".--UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 21:18, January 1, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :OK, good to know. I'll change where it says "Phythons" there to "Pythons". Thanks for the clarification! :) Wikikinetic (talk) 15:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Adaptions Who is MammothSupremacy55? What is an "Adaptation" on a Fan page. I noticed someone with the name "MammothSupremacy55" made an edit on my fan page.UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 04:55, January 2, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Well, it seems you've already figured out what an Adaption is, but let me clarify what I think it based on what's been done by you and MammothSupremacy55 (who's User:CabinBoi24, by the way). :It seems that an Adaptation is when someone wants to use the bulk of an existing fan page in their own universe, just with a few tweaks, so rather than creating a whole new fan page, they stick a section at the bottom explaining the modifications in their own universe, implying that everything else on the page is canon for them except where mentioned above. So, for example, MammothSupremacy's Adaptation on your Hyena Tribe page is saying "I'm using most of this page in my canon, just saying that in my canon, the Hyenas are allied with the Wolves, which I understand is not in your canon, just mine". :Does that make sense? :Let me know if you need any more help! :Wikikinetic (talk) 15:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Fan Seasons Hi Wikikinetic, I want to make some "Fan Seasons" for the Lego Chima Fan Wiki, and I don't want other users to edit my ideas. I wonder if you can help me with this. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 03:47, January 7, 2020 (UTC) UmbreonzRule101 :You're in luck, as the Fan Content Policy backs you up here. Not editing other users' fan articles is intended to be the status quo, with that rule only broken by copyediting and similar edits or if the owner allows it. Given that you're not allowing it for these Fan Seasons articles, and especially given that Fan Seasons have never to date been targets for collaborative editing, I don't think that there's anything out of the ordinary that needs to be done. On the off chance that someone does edit one of your Fan Season articles, you or I can then revert them and ask them to stop editing those articles. Wikikinetic (talk) 15:58, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Upload request Wikikinetic, I want to be able to upload videos and music for this wiki. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Sure thing! Just use to upload your files, and you can put them on your pages just like how you put on images. Wikikinetic (talk) 14:59, January 9, 2020 (UTC) ::When I upload music or videos, I need what's called a Destination Filename. What is a Destination Filename? :::It's just like a page name, but for music or videos. Just as you need to name your pages things (like, say, Dolphin Tribe), your files also need to have names (going with my previous example, you might name a music file something like Dolphin Tribe Theme Music). Wikikinetic (talk) 03:11, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Category creation How do I make a new category? UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 06:09, January 10, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Just create a normal page, but with Category: at the beginning of the title. For example, if you wanted to make a category for UmbreonzRule101's Creations, you could create that as Category:UmbreonzRule101's Creations. Wikikinetic (talk) 14:52, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Music problems There is a problem with the music I posted on Discord. It said it had 0B. Both are ogg files, I have music on my phone, but its music is mp3 instead of ogg. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :That is strange...I'll have to take a closer look when I can access a file converter and normal uploading tools on my computer. I'll get back to you when I get that information. Wikikinetic (talk) 03:14, January 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Responded on Discord. Wikikinetic (talk) 19:04, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Category: Pirate Tribes Category: Pirate Tribes was supposed to be a Category Page. :It is one. It's just blank, as I thought that having no text was better than having the placeholder "Category Page" text. It wouldn't render on mobile either way until you add it to a page. (For example, if you type Category:Pirate Tribes at the end of the Dolphin Tribe page, thus adding that page to the category, then the category will render as you might expect.) Wikikinetic (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Achievements Good Evening Wikikinetic, I got very annoyed with theses achievement offers about contributing a new page to this wiki every day. I don't want to earn more besides what I have already because it makes me think it is mandatory. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 07:56, February 2, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Thanks for letting me know about this. :I understand that these things can be very annoying and seem like they're trying to push you beyond where you want to go. Just remember, there's no obligation to get any achievement, even if it wants you to get it. Just do what you want to do, don't do what you don't want to do, and any achievements that you happen to get along the way are a side bonus. :Hope that helps! :Wikikinetic (talk) 19:07, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Neatly ordered pictures Hi Wikikinetic! I'm founding a Fandom Wiki, and I want to know how to place gallery pictures in a neat order. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 07:01, February 7, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Glad you asked! This is a very valuable tool. :The process takes just three steps: :#At the beginning of your group of pictures, write . :#Add your images, one per line, with just the name of the image, then a pipe, then a caption (e.g. image|caption ). :#After your group of images, write . :That's it! :If you need any help implementing this, let me know, and I'll be happy to help. :Wikikinetic (talk) 07:17, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Well first, I need to know what a "pipe" is. ::UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 06:08, February 8, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :::It's this character: | You can copy and paste where I just had the character bolded, or you can access it here on iOS, somewhere explained here on Android, or by pressing shift-backslash (⇧+\) on a Mac or Windows keyboard. Wikikinetic (talk) 06:17, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Founder I did not want to ask this question, but who is the founder of this wiki? UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 07:06, February 9, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :Probably Jamesster.LEGO. They've been inactive for the last four years, though. Wikikinetic (talk) 08:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Editing fan Seasons Wikikinetic, I want to edit my fan Seasons on mobile, even though I sorta published them. Right now, I can only edit them on a computer. UmbreonzRule101 (talk) 06:08, February 13, 2020 (UTC)UmbreonzRule101 :I have this problem all the time, so I can empathize here. :Usually, the way I edit from mobile is by appending ?action=edit to the end of the URL of the page that I want to edit (replacing any other text beginning with ?). However, for simplicity's sake (and also as examples), I'm going to give you editing links to your fan Season pages that should work from mobile: :*Rise of the Storm Tribes: https://legolegendsofchima.fandom.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima:_Rise_of_the_Storm_Tribes?action=edit :*The Four Clan Destiny: https://legolegendsofchima.fandom.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima:_The_Four_Clan_Destiny?action=edit :*The Last Battle: https://legolegendsofchima.fandom.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima:_The_Last_Battle?action=edit :Hope all that helps! :Wikikinetic (talk) 20:06, February 13, 2020 (UTC)